


Excuses

by Tatera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pharah hated her mom for lying about her death, Pharah went into a depression once Ana died, Reader fucking hates these guys jfc, Reader had to care for Pharah, Reader is done, Reader is part of the original overwatch, Reinhardt missed his friends, Reinhardt took on the parental role as well, might in the future be some, no romance yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: You are waiting for someonewho is not coming backmeaningYou are not living your lifehoping someone else will realizethey can't live their life without youbut realizations don't work like that.Absence of logic and presence of pain - Rupi kaurYou was on their funeral, you saw the pain on your friends face as you gave them the news. So why are they here, sitting before you spewing lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the best thing to do is leave.

You had served with Jack Morrison in the armed forces, you had joined him in Overwatch and fought alongside him and Ana Amari, Gabriel Reyes and of course Reinhardt Wilhelm with multiple others. The death of three out of four of your closest friends hit you hard, possibly worse than Reinhardt who often had to remind you that you hadn't eaten and give you comfort when you called out for someone that was now dead. Yet here they were, sitting in the meeting room with the rest of Overwatch. Their identities were out, the cat left the bag and you were simply listening to these excuses. Your hands making contact with the plastic table caused a loud noise that made everyone silent, looking at you with either fear or confusion. Reinhardt however had been silent this entire time, betrayal and sorrow in his eyes.  
''You selfish asshole'' Was all you could muster before you looked at the three of them with dark eyes. You were furious and you felt betrayed, left behind and as if your friends took advantage of you.  
''I followed the three of you through hell, I trusted you with the lives of my family members. I went on your funerals with Reinhardt, we mourned you all and your deaths crushed us. And you are here now, telling me that we went through all that heartache- the countless hours of not being able to sleep because all we could hear was your voices echoing in our minds was for nothing?'' You didn't even notice yourself starting to shout and Ana looked at you with a shameful expression.  
''It was to protect everyone-'' You interrupted her with your annoyed laughter.  
''Protect? Protect US? Fucking. Bullshit. You are all selfish assholes, Reinhardt had to deliver these news to a CHILD Ana. You left your daughter behind with no parental figure and we had to do the damage control and watch this young girl break every day because she missed her mom! We had to clean up the mess YOU three created while you were doing what?! Playing Vigilantes and pretending you had the right to kill because of that?!'' You raised your arms in defeat as you were holding back another tantrum mixed with tears.  
''You were our friends, our family. I was prepared to die for all of you and this is your response to our loyalty. Nothing you say can make this better, Nothing you say can make Reinhardt forget the pain of having to bury his friends and telling a small girl her mother wouldn't be coming home- that we had to tell Winston and the others that Overwatch was done for. You all killed us that day, you ruined our lives because you wanted to play the part of heroes. You aren't heroes, you are people with more poison in your head than common-sense..I can't do this. I can't work with people like you.'' You started walking toward the door, Reinhardt simply accepting that fact you were leaving. He knew you were done the second the words came out of Ana's mouth and he looked at them all like a man who had seen death himself.  
''Nothing can fix this, I quit'' Even Reinhardt didn't expect that however. You looked back at the shocked and terrified faces as you sighed.  
''You can save the world without me.'' You simply opened the door and started walking, ignoring the yells behind you. Nothing could fix this, nothing could bring that years of frustration and self-blame. For them this was all a wicked game, a game of who had the most rights and reasons for their actions. And you wanted to play no part in that sick game of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank mah bud Jens for inspiring me 100 % to write this, It is a little messy but I wanted to get it out of my system. I just can't see everyone dealing with their return well. I could write a second chapter of this?? i think??


End file.
